


DADDY

by morning_vincent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, christ jesus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_vincent/pseuds/morning_vincent
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	DADDY

“楷灿还记得我教你的吗？”  
“记得。”

/01  
唱诗班的活动结束以后，李东赫就独自一人偷偷溜出来，跑到角落的椅子上坐着等待出逃的时机。李帝努挨个在队列里找了一遍，没看见李东赫的人影，又害怕告诉掌事修女后李东赫会受惩罚，便想找修女发现之前把他找回来，猫着身子从前跑到教堂最后一排，看见李东赫正费力地拉开一条门缝。

李东赫正趴在门边观察周围的情况，修女们从晚祷时间开始就追随在神父周围举行弥撒，更何况今天是平安夜，附近街区的大多数信众都在今夜来到教堂供奉天主，正是出逃到附近集市的好时候。李东赫为了这一天已经在心里盘算了许久，计划趁修女们都忙于子夜弥撒之时跑出修道院玩乐，只要在晚点名之前回到寝室就没关系，李东赫合起双掌向天主祈罪，挂在虎口处摇晃的十字架像他摇摇欲坠的心脏，虽然紧张但是因为期待连身体都忍不住发抖。

“东赫啊，”李帝努蹲在李东赫身后，长椅足够掩盖他娇小的身躯，他压低了声音，害怕被发现而小声地叫了他一声，但李东赫太专注于自己的计划所以没发现他。李帝努回头看了一下周围，神父正带领着信众们虔诚的祷告，没有人发现他们，于是再一次鼓起勇气，他双膝跪在地上，白色的长袍上因此出现两个黑色的印记，“东赫啊。”他伸出手轻轻地拍了拍李东赫的肩膀。

还以为被发现了，李东赫松开大门跌足在地上，手指差点夹在厚重的大门之间，他捂着指尖被挤压泛红的地方，看见来者是李帝努之后松了一口气，“帝努呀！你吓我一跳！”

李帝努担心地看着李东赫抱着自己的指尖哈气，他坐回到自己交叠的双脚上，将李东赫拉向自己，手指触碰到他的手背惊觉怎么会这么凉，于是掀开自己的唱诗班长袍，将李东赫冰冷的手贴紧自己柔软的肚皮，“东赫啊，你怎么偷偷跑出来啦？被修女发现会受惩罚的。”

“帝努不想出去玩玩吗？今天是平安夜，我听说附近的集市会在今天晚上出售苹果糖。”因为紧张而变的冰凉的手掌开始回暖，李东赫盘腿坐在他面前，将手掌先李帝努的两侧腰间探去，李帝努抬起手好让他找到更舒服的角度。

他有些迟疑，回头看向正在传道的主教，平日里修女们对他们的时间要求很严格，除去吃饭和学习的时间基本上都会要求他们在教堂做祷告，难得有外出的机会，修女们只会挑选出听话的大孩子，他们俩也从来没有在等待名单上排上号。

外面的世界充斥着欲望和罪恶，是不可测的深渊和无休止的地狱，他们在修道院寻求庇护，在天父的指引下驱逐所沾染上的污秽和邪恶。李帝努从出生便接受这样的教导，将外面的世界视作布满黑暗和恶灵的炼狱，比起被森林的野兽撕碎成残缺的肉体，可以将灵魂折磨成四分五裂的炼狱更加让他感到恐惧。

但是李东赫向他走来了，修女牵着从外面世界带进来的李东赫领到他面前，将李东赫的手交给他时还错以为是天主将自己身边的天使当作宝物赐予他，而他终于得到天父的承认，变成可以供奉天使的圣洁肉体。即使后来他知道李东赫与他同样需要在天主面前祷告以洗净自身的罪恶，他拥抱着沉睡在梦中的李东赫，月光洒在小床上，他亲吻着李东赫乘满月光的睫毛，似乎外面的世界能孕育出他所想要用一世供奉的宝物，也许也没有修女们所描述的那么糟。

“还是不要了吧，东赫啊，马上就要举行子夜弥撒了。”他是天主最忠诚的信众，从天主脚下的襁褓中长大，出生时就接受主教的洗礼，今夜天主将会降临来宽恕世人的罪恶，所有生灵都将看见天主的救赎。李帝努看向已经站起的众位教徒，此时的他从内里开始分裂，天主已经向他伸出拯救的双手，而他自己却跌入了选择的沼泽。

“天主会原谅我们的，”在天主的见证下李东赫亲吻他的额头，他虔诚地捧着李帝努的双颊送上自己的许愿，将十字架放在他刚才亲吻的地方，“天主会原谅他所有的孩子。”

两个白色的瘦小身影在子夜钟声下逃离出庄严肃穆的教堂，剪破黑夜织成一张盖住天地的网。李东赫牵着李帝努的手跑向黑色铁质大门，从栏杆之间的缝隙里钻出了修道院。李帝努站在门内，看见李东赫出去后回来牵他的手，他回望正举行着仪式的教堂，神父接收了天主的旨意救援他的信徒，会原谅我的吧，他想，随后学着李东赫的样子跨出的那道黑色铁门。

虽然李东赫计划许久，但又因为他俩几乎没有机会从修道院出来，学习和生活都徘徊在教堂和教会学校之间，所以即使与外面的时间只有一门之隔，却像是生活在完全独立的孤岛。他沿着墙边走，看见远处不断显动的光亮不由自主地紧紧抓着李帝赫的手，“东赫啊，你知道怎么走吗？”李帝努胆怯地问他，黑夜缠住他的脚步，他是独自跨入夜狼领域的羊。

“嗯，我知道，帝努不要怕，跟着我就好。”只要朝着有光亮的地方走，就不会迷路。李东赫宽慰着李帝努，同时也如此宽慰着自己。

只要跟着光亮走就会到达想去的地方，李东赫牵着李帝努的手站在集市前相视一笑，是从未见过的热闹和温暖，暖黄色的灯光照亮地面，每一步靠近都被这种类似阳光的灯光照射地全身发暖。从寒风中走来的小孩踏进这个地方充满了好奇，东张西望地在大人们的腿间穿过，垫着脚尖努力想要看清摊铺上的新奇玩意。

他俩都没有钱，甚至对钱毫无概念，修女们会把干净的衣服放在他们床头，和神父一起晨间祷告之后就能得到牛奶和面包，食堂的胡萝卜牛腩汤永远供应充足，他不需要用钱也根本没有需要用钱的地方，只要乖乖听话伸出手便能得到。

他伸手去够摊铺上的摆件，甚至摸不到摆放在里面的东西，只能眼巴巴地看着店主，拿到手之后店主问他喜不喜欢，他点点头，“那可以叫你的爸爸妈妈拿钱买给你啊。”

爸爸妈妈？买？李东赫迷惑地看向店主，“钱？帝努啊，钱是什么啊？帝努啊……”李帝努却不在他身边。

李东赫绕着集市走了几圈后精疲力尽地坐在台阶上掉眼泪，他偷偷带李帝努出来却把他弄丢了，是他惹怒了天主才会得到如此结果，如果李帝努永远也找不回来了又会怎么样，天主将会惩罚自己永远堕入无间地狱。他无助地大哭起来，路过的行人纷纷看向他，以为是和父母走丢的小孩，于是想要带他去找集市的管理员。李东赫挣脱开想要抓住他的手，想要挣脱掉天父的惩罚，他大哭着跑出集市跑开人群，重新跑入无尽的暗夜之中，慌乱地寻找出口，一不小心撞上了一座塔。

对他来说，那是一座塔，像教堂外部尖锐的顶部，耸立在他的面前，李东赫抽噎着望向那座塔的顶端，抹开着住眼睛的泪水，那座塔缓慢地缩小，直到他看清楚塔的顶部挂着和他手心同样的十字架才停止害怕和哭泣。

天主会在今夜降临，拯救他所有的信众。

/02  
等待在大门前的修女和李帝努焦灼地望向远方，看见渐渐走近的一个人影，长及小腿的长袍盖住他高大的身体，提着黑色的皮质行李箱，臂弯上窝着一个白色的小孩正双手紧握着他胸前的十字架。李帝努站在门内，激动地摇晃着修女的衣摆，指着逐渐走近的两个身影，“东赫啊！”

他一边哭着一边沿着路走回到修道院向修女求助，绝望地以为外面的世界已经将李东赫吞食，而他得到天主的庇护才得以走回修道院。他无法宽恕自己的罪孽，在寒风泠冽里跪向教堂祈祷李东赫能完整的重新回到他身边，自己愿意为天主奉献一生。

徐英浩将怀里的小孩放下后，躲在修女身后的小孩冲上来抱住他带回来的小孩，两个小孩相拥着放声哭泣，在修女的呵斥声中跑向教堂。他看向两个本就瘦小的背影逐渐消失在黑夜中，将目光投向眼前向他道谢的修女，从怀里拿出那封推荐信。

修道院来了新的神父。李帝努跑进寝室里叫醒还在梦乡中的李东赫，他昨晚受到了惊吓又吹了一夜凉风，凌晨时迷迷糊糊地爬向李帝努的床边难受地求救，李帝努在半夜跑向修女的寝室叫来人给他喂了药，将自己的床让他李东赫，他跪在床边摊开圣经祷告。

修女特许他今天无需参加清晨弥撒，李东赫久违地睡了个好觉，睁开眼看见透亮的天空飘着云朵一时恍惚。李帝努冲进门，肩膀撞开大门跪在他身边，“东赫啊，你醒啦？”

“嗯，看不出来吗？”他拉开被子的一角，自己朝床里面挪了挪，他拍了拍空出的半张床，示意李帝努陪他再躺一会儿。孩子们都去上课了，李帝努偷偷跑回来想看看他退烧没有才好放心去上课，他站起身转了个圈，向李东赫展示新的常服，他长得太快，一年前发的常服衣袖已经盖不住他的手肘。修女在清晨弥撒后让他试穿新的常服，李帝努追问是否也有李东赫的，修女不语，钟声快要敲响，上课的时间快到了。

“东赫啊，今天我看见了昨晚那个神父。”李帝努还想再说些什么，钟声敲进寝室大门，要是迟到了又要受惩罚，于是只能慌里慌张地嘱咐李东赫好好休息，跑向教舍。

李东赫回想起昨晚的境遇，陌生的神父对他张开双臂说会带他回到天主所在的地方，天父果然会在平安夜对他的孩子施以救援，李东赫哭着扑进主的怀抱，手臂环抱着神父的脖颈闻见藏在耳后的味道，想起了倒吊在修道院里那棵大树粗壮的枝干上闻见大地和树叶的混合气息。

他急忙穿戴好常服，想要去确认昨晚那不是他所经历的幻境，将放在枕头变得十字架链缠绕在手腕上，李东赫打开寝室的大门，却看见修女正在门外想推门而进。

他逃不掉的，无论是修道院还是惩罚。修女领他到教堂里侧的告解室，三个小时的禁闭是神父和天主交流之后得到的结果，李东赫将白色的蕾丝披纱盖在头顶，他将手心紧贴着圣经的封皮向天父述说他的罪孽，至少李帝努回来了，他想。

“神父啊，我有罪，我被欲望占领了，才会在天主降临的日子动了歪心思而逃出修道院，我只是想看看外面的世界却没想会惹出这么大的乱子，幸好帝努聪明自己走了回来，不然用我的一生来弥补我所犯下的罪恶也无法得到天主的原谅。”

“只是，神父，我真的有罪吗？我只是想看看外面的世界，而修道院的大门永远也不会为我打开。”他们被围困在修道院高耸的墙壁之下，所仰望的苍穹从尖锐的铁刺被划破。

“楷灿想要怎样的世界？”似曾相识的声音从另一侧传来，李东赫环顾自己左右，告解室里除了自己未再见到与他同命相连的小孩，甚至怀疑听到的声音都是自己的幻觉，李东赫握紧手中的十字架向天主祷告，又听见了那一句话，“楷灿想要怎样的世界？”

“为什么一直叫我楷灿呢？”李东赫站起身绕到椅子后面，他头顶的蕾丝披纱掉落在地上，重新捡起来时已经沾上了灰尘，他将披纱裹进怀里，而从割裂信众与神父的木板后出来的人却让他呆愣在原地。那夜拯救他的神父此刻就站在他面前，那座他无法翻越的高塔将手心放在他的发顶，他手中的十字架垂下在李东赫的面前摇晃，“是我听见天主的旨意，在楷灿向天主祷告时来救赎他的孩子。”

“楷灿这个名字也是来自天主的旨意吗？”李东赫懵懂地看向他，即使自己在平安夜里犯下了罪，天主也会赐予他神圣的名字吗？

“是的，楷灿是天主赐予你的礼物，不过楷灿在天主降临的日子犯下罪，只能让我来叫楷灿才能得到天主的承认，否则天主将撤回他的庇护，知道了吗，楷灿啊？”

李东赫被抱起离开了地面，他不踏实地坐在告解室的桌子上，双腿垂下在空中摇晃，怕落下而紧紧抓住了神父的衣襟。徐英浩将他的柔软的双手包裹在手心，他缓慢蹲下让李东赫的皮鞋踩在他的黑色长袍上，露出藏在白色鞋袜下的小腿。李东赫垂望着他，阳光透过铁栏照射在他们相贴的手背，徐英浩的目光里裹藏着温柔的蜜液投向他。他是被天主偏爱的孩子，主要守住了秘密就能得到天主永世的庇护，他乖乖地点了点头，得到了神父满意的微笑。

他独自从告解室里出来时，李帝努已经趴在门外的椅子上睡熟，他坐在冰冷的地上，常服的下摆摊开在他四周。李东赫小声地叫醒他，李帝努睡眼惺忪地看向他，揉了揉眼睛，“东赫啊，你出来了啊，饿了吗？”

“嗯，不知道修女可不可以让我吃饭了。”虽然已经过了饭点，但修女们还是在食堂为他预留了午餐，李帝努在午睡时偷偷跑出来等他，听见他说饿了就牵着他的手一路向食堂小跑。

李东赫跟在他后面，回头看向告解室，徐英浩站在告解室的门边对他招手。李帝努得不到回应，扭过头看李东赫正回过头看向他，他顺着刚才的视线望向告解室紧闭的房门，迷惑地歪了歪头。

/03  
唱诗班需要定制新的长袍，为此李帝努高兴了几天，最近几年他长得很快，从第一排站到了第三排，原来的长袍已经盖不住他的膝盖，每周唱诗班活动上他都会被站在一旁的孩子们笑话。即使快要进入变声期，在儿童唱诗班呆不了多久，也因为在最后的时间里赶上新长袍的定制而感到高兴。

李东赫打开大门时，修女正在为李帝努量尺寸，屋内挤满了孩子以至于李帝努并没有第一时间就看到他。李东赫靠着墙根站在角落，从门口一点一点挪到李帝努转身就能看到的地方。他刚结束钢琴课程，从教舍跑过来，贴了一背的汗靠在墙壁上借凉，李帝努量完尺寸转身笑眯眯地向他走来，刚好修女看见他一把拉过来将卷尺比划在他身上。

“帝努你之后想做什么？”李东赫在午后拉着李帝努坐在他曾经倒吊过的大树下分食徐英浩送给他的土耳其软糖。他们现在已经是唱诗班里年纪最大的孩子了，过不了多久进入变声期后声音变得低沉沙哑就不能再继续进行唱诗班的活动了，李帝努现在的声音也只能被勉强安排在低声部，曾经一同站在第一排的伙伴如今和他分别在不同的声部，也即将说分别。

他们和附近街区自愿参加唱诗班的孩子不一样，他们在修道院的福利院中长大，受到天主的庇护也势必将用一生供奉天主。李帝努最近和他分开的时间很多，他几乎不用迷茫地规划着自己的未来，学习神职课程，为成为一名神职人员作准备对他来说几乎是顺其自然的事，而李东赫又与他有所不同。

“东赫要不要也尝试着学习一下神职课程？”他最近忙于学习各种课程，与李东赫相聚的时间甚少，所以在相处的间隙也想劝李东赫也参与到课程之中。

李东赫沉默不语，化开的糖粉黏在他的双指间，他伸出舌头舔拭流下手腕的糖液，粘稠的液体剩下紧贴在皮肤表里的薄薄一层，他蹭了蹭衣袖，轻轻地摇摇头。

“那东赫就先不要考虑了，东赫不是还没进入变声期吗？”同龄的孩子几乎都进入了变声期，而他却迟迟等不来自己的变声期，徐英浩将他抱在双腿之间，他的大手包裹住李东赫的十指在黑白钢琴键上游走，伴随着他的歌声弹奏出美妙的旋律，一曲终必他拦腰将他的夜莺环绕在怀抱里亲吻他柔软娇嫩的耳垂，说楷灿啊，你的嗓音就是天主的恩赐。

徐英浩的声音在他耳蜗里回旋，响起圣教堂清晨弥撒的圣歌，天主真的会恩赐我吗？李东赫无数次这样怀疑地审视自己，而痛苦来源于自我审视，他开始阅读圣经上记载的每一个字符将他们牢记于心，他捂着心脏，将十字架紧贴于皮肤表层，老神父曾低声沉吟的熟悉旋律再一次响起，凌晨时分敲响的钟声穿透他的身体。

而当他从头顶开始被撕裂，分为完全相同的两半，他一半浸盈于琉璃下折射出的七色光，一半却陷入由徐英浩营造的困境，钟声敲响进身体引起共振，敲碎他的五脏六腑和大脑神经，李东赫抬头望向向上延伸的天顶，被困在十字架上的耶稣永远的封印在教堂的彩色花窗，一如他，被永远的困在了徐英浩张开的十字架。

我会被宽恕吗？李东赫这样问他。彼时徐英浩正亲吻他的锁骨，一件一件剥离他穿戴整齐的长袍圣衣，温热的肌肤暴露在寒冷的空气中让他不由自主地向徐英浩贴近，靠近更温暖的身体。双脚的白色筒袜堆积在脚踝，他只能坐在徐英浩的大腿上，双脚折叠在大腿外侧，徐英浩嘴里含着冰块，口腔内融化的水混合着唾液沿着他的喉咙滑落消失在紧贴的下腹，下半身在雪原里烧起一把火，越烧越旺，李东赫昂起头喘息，他眼里含着眼泪，感觉自己也快要随着冰原化成一滩淹没陆地的水。

他逐渐被分解，徐英浩的手指沿着他的每一节脊椎向上攀升，将指甲献给骨缝间留下血痕，握住他的脖颈为他套上皮质的兽带，徐英浩同样赤裸地坐在床边，手里牵着那条长长的牵引带，李东赫看向他身后的耶稣像悲悯地看着围困在栅栏的羔羊，听见他说：“楷灿啊，跪着爬向我吧。”

李东赫叼着自己的牵引绳，手掌在冰冷的木质地板上摩擦，膝盖敲击地面的声音似乎令徐英浩十分愉悦，他甚至闭上了眼，等李东赫乖乖把下巴放在他的手心。幼小的羔羊不会明白死亡的意义，他看着屠夫的刀刃后懵懂地靠近，被挟持住的四肢无法动弹等待被切割成不同的形状。

他的下身太颠簸，徐英浩掐住他的大腿留下几个青白淤痕，将他的大腿分开在身体两侧张开那道藏在少年身体里的管道，他将李东赫按在自己的下身，让李东赫的腰肢随着他的挺动而不断摇晃，大船开进狭窄的海峡，风帆随着穿堂而过的飓风而拍击在四周群山。李东赫抱紧他的肩膀，他在风雨飘摇中抱紧他唯一的把手，粉红色的舌尖不小心卷入沾湿徐英浩脊背的咸湿，他轻轻咬了咬徐英浩的耳骨，换来的是更加猛烈的撞击和吞食，他承受着着一场暴风雨，在徐英浩铺着一层厚厚法兰绒毯的床上，近距离地看见那副耶稣望向羔羊的油画，他伸出手指，指尖触及凹凸不平的表面泛起阵阵酥麻，徐英浩倒吸一口气，将他压倒在床上开始新一轮的进攻。

“天主会宽恕我的罪孽吗？”他的项链吊坠落进李东赫的口腔，徐英浩将十字架的尖端轻轻靠近他的舌尖，在那上面留下印记后离开，李东赫的舌尖追出来，他亲吻着他的耶稣。“天主会宽恕我的罪孽吗？”他再一次问道。

徐英浩在他耳边唱起了唱诗班曾献唱过的歌曲。那是自他第一次见到从黑夜里出现的小孩后，初次听见的歌曲。李东赫站在第一排的中央，暖黄色的灯光像天主手里的蜡烛洒下的圣光披在李东赫的头顶，好似从玛丽亚手里继承过那条怜悯过世人的披纱，他的天使在此刻降落，喉咙里飘出美丽的歌声独自向他走来，教堂里只剩下被黑暗掩盖的他，和站在灯光下的李东赫，他决定在耶和华的见证下，背叛他长久以来侍奉的天主。

“我们都有罪，楷灿啊，我们来到这个世界上，就是来赎罪的。”他迷恋于李东赫的歌喉，所以即使是在走廊外人来人往的钢琴教室也要亲吻他的喉咙，他将李东赫压在三角钢琴上扯开束缚着他脖颈的白色蝴蝶结领带，亲吻落在每一处可以掩盖在将身体包裹起来的黑色长袍之下，被天主点染过的祭服下藏着无数地狱，每一个红色痕迹都将让他们在死后变成破碎的灵魂。

不会被原谅了，徐英浩咬着他的耳朵留下牙印，他要在李东赫身上留下更多的痛苦和印记才让他好好记住自己的教导，无论是作为楷灿，还是东赫。他想起那天夜晚他将李东赫抱在臂弯时闻见他身上的奶香味，像初生的婴儿在怀里一样柔软易碎，只要他想，李东赫就能在他手里变成玻璃碎片。他抱着这样一种邪恶的思想一步一步走向教堂，只有他膝盖高的李东赫拉着他的衣角感谢他，神父神父，你真善良。

为什么称我是善良的？除了神一位之外，没有人是善良的。

他将李东赫的腿高高抬起放在自己的肩膀，少年的骨骼柔软的生长开来，他把娇艳欲滴的花瓣打开摘取花蕊，将手指伸进花芯里触摸根茎。李东赫感到疼痛，他张开嘴呼吸的样子像搁浅的鱼，而徐英浩是捡起他的渔夫，他要剖开他，食用他。徐英浩沉醉于他痛苦的脸庞，越是痛苦便越是记忆深刻，此后的每一次性爱他都能回想起这一次痛苦的记忆，不管此后李东赫和谁上床，都会是在和他做爱。

/04  
“楷灿想当一次主唱吗？在唱诗班最后的日子里。”

尽管李东赫已经全力去回避这个话题，但周围人的言行举止都在提醒着他去正视它，无论做多少努力都改变不了的事实，李东赫赤裸着坐在床沿边，太阳渐渐升起，秘密藏进黑暗，一时之间适应不了的光线挡在他的长发下，他眯着眼，看见徐英浩走向他。

他再一次被欲望吞噬，诱惑是被蛇缠绕的苹果散发着香气，他伸手触碰时被咬出伤口，鲜血从血窟窿里沿着肌肤纹理流下手肘，就像灰姑娘的姐姐即使割掉脚跟也要穿上水晶鞋，李东赫知道自己不会再得到天主的救援了，他毅然决然地重新投入徐英浩的怀抱。

“那楷灿要守住秘密，把发生在这个房间里的所有事情都封锁在属于楷灿的时间里，知道了吗？”

李帝努最后一次出席唱诗班，之后便要全身投入学习如何做一位尽职的神父。得知李东赫被挑选作为这次的主唱，李帝努甚至比他本人都还要高兴，他牵着李东赫的手偷偷跑进无人的教堂，他抱住李东赫的腿弯将他送上只属于他一人的舞台，随后他也跳上舞台，盘坐在李东赫的脚边做他唯一的观众。

他鼓励着李东赫为他唱一支属于他的歌曲，留在他将永远消失的十六岁。他们闯进了封锁的教堂举行一场只有他们两人的弥撒，李帝努翻开圣经模仿着从神职课程上所学来的动作，将手心贴在李东赫的头顶，他将亲吻后的十字架放入圣经。“赦免我的罪吧，帝努。”

李帝努最终也没听到李东赫为他唱的那只歌曲，他牵着李东赫的手，李东赫闭着双眼站在他面前，他差点儿就要吻上去了，突然掉下的巨幅耶和华画像将他敲打清醒，不知何时打开的大门处，一位身穿黑色长袍的神父站在远处看向他们。李帝努将圣经合起，他朝着那位神父行礼后叫一声，“Johnny神父。”

李东赫双手捧着唱稿站在舞台中央的时候才想到似乎徐英浩从来没有叫过他东赫这个名字，从故事随着齿轮旋转的告解室开始，徐英浩便一直叫着那个他口中由天主授意的名字。伴奏渐渐响起，他看见台下李帝努穿着和徐英浩相同的黑色祭服并肩站在一起朝他投向目光，那些投射到他身上的视线变成了滚烫的枷锁在他身上灼烧留下血痂。

为什么会不一样呢，李东赫低头看着唱稿，进入主歌部分他却没开口唱歌而引起骚动，为什么不一样呢，不是都是得到圣昭的人吗？李帝努小心翼翼将他的手捂在手心里的样子变成了一双悬在他头顶不断下压的手掌，乌鸦在教堂的钟声里穿过俯冲下来啄食他的眼睛，他被挂在高加索山脉的岩石，徐英浩是饥饿的苍鹰，李帝努会是来解救他的赫拉克勒斯吗？

李东赫摔下唱稿，他从舞台上跳下来，在众人惊慌失措的眼神中向外跑，他扯开束缚着自己身体的唱诗班长袍，将他们一件一件扔在他逃跑路过的地方，他跨越跳过阻拦他的双手，李帝努追上去却始终只能停在他的手指前，他抓不住李东赫，徐英浩站在原地叫他的名字，他停在教堂的门口，看着李东赫穿着那件宽大的白色衣裙消失在他的视野之中。

他还记得无数次和李东赫挤在一个被窝时，李东赫凑在他耳边瞒着月光向他说出自己的愿望，当听到李东赫被选作主唱的时候他以为终于能见证李东赫的愿望实现，而他也会是这一美好愿望实现的参与者，只是当这个愿望实现近在咫尺之时，李东赫停在门前，周围人都期待着看他敲响大门，而他却逃跑了。

“为什么呢？”李帝努向徐英浩寻求着答案，他向这个长久以来教导着李东赫的神父寻求着解开李东赫的钥匙。

徐英浩站在他面前，轻轻抚摸着少年人的发尾，“帝努啊，他正在与自己和解。”

李帝努坐在寝室里等他，而李东赫却消失了，一直到晚上修女关掉电闸，拿走照明的蜡烛，李东赫也没有回来，而每天都要确保每个孩子都安全的回到卧房的修女却视而不见。他实在不放心，在夜深后悄悄打开房门，他提着皮鞋，双脚赤裸着踩在大理石地板上跑出宿舍楼。

寒风呼啸，他将围巾紧紧包裹着领口，在修道院里可能藏有李东赫的角落里查看，小声地叫着东赫啊、东赫啊你在哪里？他的鼻尖像扎了血，李帝努哈了一口气在手心里揉搓双手，他小跑着穿荡在寂静的广场，在曾经李东赫倒吊过的大树，他双腿勾在粗壮的枝干上向他张开双手。凌晨的钟声敲响，李帝努抬头看向钟楼，而那双向他张开过的双手正出现在钟楼上。

李东赫站在风口，他坐在台阶上任风将他吹得摇摇欲坠，钟声灌进他的双耳刺痛耳膜，即使他用手捂住耳朵也像坐在钟口里面。他逃出教堂后来到这里，每一次钟声敲响时都将他再一次击碎，从身体里面开始腐烂，李东赫向后倒落下，背部贴在冰冷的地面，寒气沿着他凸起的骨骼将他的全身变得僵硬。他躺在地板上听见不断被敲击的地面，皮鞋的后跟踩在地板上的声音在固体里传播进他的身体，最后他看见出现在他上方的那张熟悉的脸。

“神父，”他说，“我是楷灿呢，还是东赫呢？”

徐英浩再一次将他扶起，抱着他坐上另一处悬崖，他拥抱着李东赫隐藏在衣裙里瘦弱的腰肢，亲吻他的耳垂，口腔的温度从耳垂传导至全身，比起冬夜的寒风更让他颤栗。徐英浩没有回答他的问题，而是像往常每一次独处一样开始亲吻他的皮肤，干燥嘴唇上的死皮变成刀刃划在他逐渐皲裂的肌肤，李东赫靠在他的肩膀上，慢慢张开了双臂。

天主不会再宽恕他的罪恶了。风吹进双眼将泪花变成一片汪洋淹没他，李东赫望下钟楼，那颗大树边站着的渺小身影也正抬头看向他。他对着那个身影艰难地挤出一个微笑，随后他被翻了过来，他的脊背被压在扶手上，承受一个悬在半空的吻。

“在只有我们的空间里，你永远都会是我的楷灿啊。”

在由徐英浩传道的清晨弥撒中，李东赫双手合十放在圣经上祷告，突然一群人冲进教堂走向圣台，在徐英浩的手腕戴上手铐。徐英浩缓缓合上圣经，他从容地走下圣台，路过紧闭着双眼的李东赫时也未垂下他的头。

被作为受害者的李东赫也被传唤，他手心的十字架已经变得温热。他亲声哼唱着那日未能开口吟唱的旋律，他的声音在问询室里回响，通过监听器传进警察们的耳朵。

“李东赫君，徐英浩是否有对你进行过猥亵？”

他用热水沾湿干涸的双唇，死皮重新变得湿润牢牢地贴在原来的位置。他想起每次做完之后徐英浩都会在热水里融化两勺蜂蜜，靠在床边喂他喝下那些甜蜜的毒药。

“楷灿还记得我教你的吗？”

“记得。”

“那我教过你什么呢？”

李东赫放下水杯，他将视线从交缠的指尖转向正在询问他的警察，“没有。”

“我没有和徐英浩发生过任何关系。”

完


End file.
